Lily's Desire
by theilsanne
Summary: Lily Potter wants to go to school, and her yearning is even bigger as she watches her brother and cousins go before her! But is Lily planning something that even her parents don't know about? Please Review!
1. Lily's Temper

**I do not own ANY Harry Potter characters, they belong to JK Rowling, no copyright infringement intended.**

_**Please Note: This is my first fan fiction (or, you could just say fiction), and I'm not perfect at this. Please give constructive criticism! Thanks!**_

As Lily watched her brothers and her friend Rose ride away on the Hogwarts Express, she couldn't help suppressing a small sigh. She still had 2 years until she could go to Hogwarts! Being home-schooled was unique and fun, but it would brighten up everything to have friends to study with.

Lily glumly followed her mother Ginny and father Harry back to their muggle car. Her father, Harry, was famous; he avoided a killing curse when he was a baby and only suffered a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Lily knew that the scar and the dark wizard Voldemort (commonly known as you-know-who) had been a pain to Harry since he had entered Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley, her mother, was Harry's best friend Ron's younger sister. Lily's two brothers Albus Severus and James were already admitted to Hogwarts, for Al this was his first year and for James it was his second.

Uncle Ron was married to a very smart witch called Hermione; Hermione, Ron and Harry were the best of friends in Hogwarts. Her cousin Rose was Al's age and also was off to Hogwarts. Only Hugo (her other cousin) and her were left at home.

Lily pondered over Hogwarts until they got home. When Lily stepped out of the car, she immediately ran to the door and tried to open it.

"Lily, it's always locked, you know that!" laughed Ginny

"But mum, _I_ want to try unlock the door!"

"Lily…"

"It's not _fair_! _I_ want to have a wand too! _I_ want to go to Hogwarts as well!" yelled Lily, her temper getting the better of her.

"Lily, we'll get you a toy wand for Christmas, OK?" Ginny soothed.

Lily glared and stomped off to her room as soon as the door was open.

Harry sighed and watched after his daughter.

"I don't know where to get a toy wand, do you Ginny?"

"Not exactly, no. But we can always shape and bewitch a birch stick or something."

"That wouldn't be fair, and the magic would wear off too soon. We should go to George's." Harry said, referring to the remaining Weasley twin and his joke shop.

Ginny turned away, feeling tears well up.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry! I keep forgetting…" Harry started, but trailed off to hug Ginny. Fred, George's twin, died fighting Voldemort, and Ginny was particularly close to Fred (other than George, of course). Ginny shook him off with a small "It's OK." And then went off to cook lunch.

Upstairs, Lily lay on her bed and gazed at her bewitched ceiling. It was bewitched to look like the sky outside.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper back then… but I really don't want to let mum and dad waste too much money on toy wands for me… I think I should apologize… but how…?" she asked herself, picking up her stuffed puppy by her bed. Her puppy Stardust, which was bewitched to seem adorable and real, tilted her head to one side and gave Lily a puppy face. Lily set it down and watched Stardust preen and groom herself.

"Lily! Lunch!" called Ginny

"Ok mum, coming…"

Lily snuck downstairs and ate lunch quietly.

"Where's daddy, mommy?"

"He's at work, honey. You know how busy the ministry is. Granddad still has to deal with regurgitating toilets and your father still has to track down a few suspected Death Eaters."

"Oh. Mum, I'm sorry I lost my temper just now. I'm just so eager to go to school!"

"Yes, Lily, I know. I used to be just like you. But from now on, please keep your temper; and leave anything you know you shouldn't say in your head."

"Sure…" promised Lily, and as she went back up to her room, there was a new spring in her step.


	2. Lily's Surprise

Lily was in her room when Harry came up and sat at the end of her bed.

"Hey Lil! How are you?"  
"Fine." She grunted.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" teased Harry, stroking his daughter's hair.

"D-a-a-a-d!" cried Lily reproachfully, pushing his hand away.

"Jeeze, Lily. I guess you're too grumpy to remember it's your birthday today! I guess your present can wait until tomorrow…" Harry faked a small sigh.

"NO! No, daddy I want my present… please!"

"Come down then and stop moping up here, come on!" grinned Harry, pulling Lily onto his back and piggy-backing her downstairs.

"Hullo, lazy Lily! You've been sleeping for an extra half-hour!" smiled Ginny, setting breakfast down on the table. "Al and James sent you a gift! Here it is…"

Lily eagerly grabbed the package from the table and tore it open, revealing some toys from the Joke Shop Zonko's.

"Goodness! I love them!" breathed Lily.

"Open this one from Aunt and Uncle Weasley!"

As Lily was showered with gifts, Harry had a flashback from when _he_ turned 9.

"_C'mere boy!" yells Uncle Vernon._

_Harry trots downstairs. "It's my birthday!"_

"_So what? Deal with the bacon, and don't let it burn!"_

_Harry makes a disappointed noise and causes Aunt Petunia to round on him._

"_How DARE you make that sort of noise! We house you, feed you, and take care of you! You should be HAPPY!" she growls._

_Harry sadly takes the wok and works on the bacon. He was hoping so badly that the Dursleys would give him something this year! _

"Daddy?"

Lily's voice pulls him back into reality and he responds "Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about _my_ 9th birthday." Lily could see he was a little sad.

"It's OK daddy; at least you don't live with the Dursleys now, huh?"

Harry laughed and handed her Ginny and his present to her.

"Here, I hope you love this!"

"Oh, I sure will daddy, cuz it's from my parents!" Lily declared, and ripped off the wrapping.

There, in her hands, was a long, thin box that could only be for holding a wand. Curiously, Lily opened the cover and nearly dropped the box.

"Oh DADDY!" she cried joyfully, hugging her parents. There, in the box, lay a wand, taylor-made for Lily, and bewitched to act like a real wand.

Lily tenderly took the wand and waved it, sparks flew out of the end. Lily grinned gleefully and set about tapping her different possessions like how she saw Ginny do it, and though they did not move around, it was satisfying to see them emit colourful glows.

Harry and Ginny watched as their daughter played around with her new toy wand.

"She looks so happy! I almost wish she were turning 11 this year!" murmured Harry, thinking of Albus.

"Me too, she looks so delighted to own something so close to a wand!" Ginny sighed, snuggling closer to Harry.


	3. Lily's Secret

At Christmas, Albus and James came back from school.

"Lily! Did you get our birthday gift?" asked Albus.

"Yeah! I loved it, thanks Al! Thanks Jammy!"

"Lily, don't call me _Jammy_! Can't you call me plain old _James_!?"

"Well, since Al has a nickname, I can call you a nickname too! And unless you want me to call you Jam, then you'll have to stick with Jammy!" teased Lily.

"Aaaargh!!" yelled James, and ran up to his room with his head in his hands.

Lily couldn't stop herself from asking Al about his year at Hogwarts.

"What does it feel like? Did you make any friends? Did you learn any cool spells?"

"Lily, if you keep bombarding me with questions, I don't think I'll be able to answer!" Albus said, laughing gently. Lily blushed.

The spent the whole afternoon talking about Hogwarts, its lessons, its clubs, Hogsmeade, the dormitories, and the campus. But this only made Lily yearn more to go to Hogwarts.

"I've invited Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo over tomorrow night for Christmas dinner, so can you please clean out your rooms? Thanks!" called Ginny over her shoulder as she put up the washing.

"Sure!" replied Albus. Turning back to Lily, he said cheekily "Race you to our room!"

Lily shrieked and ran as fast as she could after Al, but Al was tall and way too fast for her. James was already in the room, cleaning up his corner.

"Hey guys! Don't you wish we could do magic outside of school? We'd have this place cleaned up in a jiffy!"

Lily grinned.

"Lily, what're you grinning for?"  
"Nothing," she said hastily, "Just wanted to ask you, do you know where dad keeps his Invisibility Cloak?"

"No, I don't. Why?"

"It seems fun to be invisible!"

When James looked suspicious, Lily put it off by picking up Stardust, who had just bounded up to her and yapped happily at her heels.

That night, Lily stayed up quite late, thinking about Hogwarts. She decided that, when Al and James went off to Hogwarts, she was going to follow them and see for herself the wonderful Hogwarts. She should be allowed in – she wasn't a squib or a muggle, after all.

But first of all, she needed a special pouch and the Invisibility Cloak.

The next morning, Lily woke up to find Al and James still sleeping soundly, probably tired from yesterday's trip home. Tip-toeing downstairs, she met her mother on the way.

"Why, Lily! I've never seen you up so early!"

"Hi, mommy; I wanted to ask if I could have a special pouch… with one concealed pocket and one visible one!"

"I don't know, Lily. Your birthday was a week ago, and why do you want a pouch like that?"

"I like daddy's moleskin pouch! And I'd like a similar pouch too, that's all." Replied Lily, trying not to give away she was guilty of something.

She slipped past and went to the kitchen for porridge, averting her eyes. Ginny stared after her; it was her instinct that she smelt trouble.

"Lily Potter. Come back here and tell me what you're up to. NOW."

Lily winced at the firmness in her mother's voice and obeyed.

"Well…?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms.

"I already told you! I wanted to have a concealed pocket. It's cool!" she added defensively.

"Lily, if I catch you doing something you oughtn't do with that pouch, you will get in trouble."

"Does that mean I DO get a concealing pouch?"

"_May_be."

Lily turned and went back for porridge, will a small but sly grin on her face. Ginny shook her head and returned to setting the dusters to do their work, and setting the knitting needles on full speed.

Normal 0 false false false EN-US ZH-CN X-NONE

By afternoon, all the rooms in the house were spotless, the house gleamed on every surface, and the Christmas tree was put up. The only things that were missing were the gifts. Harry brought them to Diagon Alley via Floo powder, and they did their Christmas shopping there.

Diagon Alley was crowded, with everyone doing last-minute shopping like the Potters. Lily chose a lovely dress robe for Rose, a toy wand for Hugo, a miniature Quidditch pitch (with brooms and the quaffle and whatnot included) for James and a Wandwork book for Albus. For her parents, she bought a picture frame and a delicate tea set that could wash itself after its contents were gone, and another tea set for her aunt and uncle.

The whole family gathered with secretive looks ¾ of an hour later, each member holding a bunch of boxes; and in the adult's case, levitating their boxes in front of them.

That night, Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo came over, as promised, for Christmas dinner.

"Hugo," Lily grinned "Did Rose tell you all about Hogwarts?"

"Sure! I can't _wait_ to get there! Did you like your birthday gift?"

"I loved it! Did you pick it out yourself? That was so sweet of you!"

They exchanged gifts and unwrapped them in front of the fire, which was crackling merrily. There were a lot of appreciative comments as they looked over their presents.

"Oh _Lily_! I love it!"

"Wow, Ron! You must've spent a _fortune_ on this!"

"Hugo, that's so sweet of you!"

"Harry, Ginny, you didn't have to go to the trouble you know!"

"My goodness, this tea set is extraordinary, did you get this Lily?"

When the Weasleys left, Lily felt a little disappointed, they had such a good time! Everybody went to bed in high spirits.

The next day, everyone marveled and tested out their presents; Albus read through the whole of his new Wandwork book, James scored hundreds of goals on his Miniature Quidditch pitch, Harry and Ginny watched them play and sipped out of their new tea set.

The next few days were the 'aftermath' of Christmas, everyone was in high spirits, drinking butterbeer in intervals, and watching Christmas specials on TV.

Soon, it was time for Al and James to pack their trunks with the usual books, homework and whatnot. Lily, on the other hand, had sneaked Harry's Invisibility Cloak out of his chest of drawers and hidden it in her new concealing pouch.


	4. Lily's Escape

Lily followed James and Al out to the car, and they all piled into the back seat.

"Seatbelts… anti-muggle security, remember!" scolded her father as they leaned back and started to play exploding snap, ignoring the belts.

Lily patted her pouch gently, inside a concealed pocket was her father's Invisibility Cloak, and inside the visible pocket was Stardust and her toy wand.

When Al and James went on the train, and Harry and Ginny were too busy talking to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, Lily slipped the Cloak on and climbed into the train, careful not to hit anyone. She spotted James and Al in a compartment and silently sat down on an empty seat beside Al's trunk. Her heart hammering hard against her chest, she watched her brothers and their friends chat and play.

When they had to change into robes; Lily hastily jumped out of their way, and Al glanced suspiciously at the spot she just jumped to.

"I think there's someone else in here, James."

"Al, you can't be serious, look, there's no-one there!"

"They could be invisible!"

"You're just worrying too much, Al! Paranoid, they call it. C'mon!"

Albus looked suspiciously at the spot again, and then followed James out.

Lily hurried out after her brothers as quietly and discreetly as she could. When they walked into the great hall, Lily tried to stifle her gasps. The school was decorated very nicely, and the ceiling was similar to hers at home.

Thinking about home, Lily started to feel dreadful. "What if mum and dad think I'm dead? What if they come to school to investigate? What if…" she asked herself, and only when James and Al reached the Fat Lady portrait did Lily awake from her reverie.

"Dilligrout… wait no… uhh… Oddsbodikins… no… umm…" stuttered Al.

"It's FORTUNA MAJOR!" shouted James.

"James!" Al cried reproachfully "it _hurts_ you know!"

James pushed Al headfirst into the portrait hole, then hurtled through after him.

Lily clambered in after her brothers, accidentally brushing against another first year.

"What was that?" the first year said, shaking slightly. When no-one answered, she decided that it was a fragment of her imagination.

Lily looked around the common room. "Not much, actually." She thought to herself. Seeing Al and James going up to their dormitory, she decided to follow them. There was no-one else in the dorm. Suddenly, Al reached out and grabbed at the air in front of Lily.

"Al, what in the _world_ are you doing!? Have you taken Essence of Insanity or something!?" James shouted.

"I _swear_, James, I felt someone move by close to me."

"I think you _are_ paranoid Al. Did you read a book in Flourish and Blotts that made you freak?"

"Shut _up_ James!"

Lily watched them bicker and by instinct she yelled "STOP IT!"

They stopped, promptly, but stared, dumbfound at where she stood.

"You know what Al, I think you're right."

He lunged forward, and Lily wasn't expecting it. James bowled her over and Albus yanked her out from under the cloak.

"LILY!?" they gasped.

Lily looked up into their angry and disbelieving faces, so scared that she started to cry.

James and Albus looked at each other. This could mean trouble, punishment, and much more from Mrs. Potter back at home.

"Right, Lily. I'm going to get Hedwig II and tell dad and mum you're here."

James stood up and groped around for his quill, ink and parchment.

"How _could_ you, Lils? I thought you were a good girl!"

"A-al, I couldn't h-help it! I-I wanted to come so m-much!" sobbed Lily. She looked so pathetic that Albus couldn't help feeling quite sorry for her.

"Right! I've written it, and Lily, you're going to come to the Owlery with me. With the cloak on, of course!"

James marched Lily to the Owlery, where he coaxed down Hedwig II and tied the letter to her leg. Lily watched tearfully as she flew out of the open window and in the direction of London.


	5. Lily's Punishment

Ginny and Harry finished chatting to Ron and Hermione with a "See you 'round then!"

"Lily! Time to go home!"

Lily didn't come.

"Lily! Don't play around now! We have lots to do when we get home!"

"_Accio Lily!_"

Nothing.

They searched for half an hour, used every spell they knew, but they couldn't find Lily.

Thinking she might be in the car, they headed back, but Lily still wasn't there.

"Harry, if we went home, maybe we might get a letter from someone who found her. Let's go home!"

"Fine. But if we don't find her in two days, we're going to take bigger action."

When they got home, there was no Lily, no letter. They sat around home for a bit, until Harry got a message to go to the Ministry for a briefing.

"Keep a watch out, Ginny!" Harry kissed her before heading out.

Ginny went about the usual sweeping, dusting, knitting, sewing, cleaning and cooking, but still there was no sign of Lily.

Around dusk, an owl flew in.

"Hedwig II!"

Ginny hastily untied the letter and it read:

**Dear Mum,**

**Lily's here with us, she stole dad's Invisibility Cloak and snuck on the train when you adults were talking.**

**Don't worry about her, we're going to talk to Professor McGonagall about whether or not she'll be sent home, punished on the spot or stay here until you collect her. **

**We'll send an owl as soon as we know what the 'judge's verdict' is.**

**Love ya,**

**James**

"Lily! How _dare_ she!" fumed Ginny. When Harry came home and saw the letter, he was also furious with Lily.

"I'm tempted to send a howler to her!" cried Ginny, shaking with anger.

Normal 0 false false false EN-US ZH-CN X-NONE

Back at Hogwarts, Lily was sobbing quietly into a handkerchief conjured by Professor McGonagall.

"Please tell me again, Ms. Potter, why you snuck on the train when you _knew_ you shouldn't?"

"I-I w-wanted to s-see how Hogwarts w-was like! I-I've been so ea-eager to come here since J-James was admitted!"

"Well, Ms. Potter, we shall have to keep you here. I shall send word to your parents that I will keep you here for the time being. If you misbehave like this again in the future, you shall not be allowed into Hogwarts. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes Professor! Th-thank you!"

Normal 0 false false false EN-US ZH-CN X-NONE

With Ginny sitting at the table, shocked, and Harry finishing the cooking, it was very quiet. Quite suddenly, a school barn owl landed on the owl-stand, nibbled at some pellets, drank some water, and waited for its burden to be relieved. Ginny took the parchment with shaking hands and watched the owl fly off.

**_Dearest Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_**

**_We understand that your daughter Lily Potter is within the school premises._**

**_We have decided to keep her here for the time being, and shall send her back the next school break (half-term)._**

**_We are sorry for any inconveniences Lily has set you, but she ought to be forgiven with a small lecture and perhaps a small grounding, but please do not be too hard on the poor dear._**

**_Yours Sincerely,_**

**_Professor M. McGonagall_**

"Why, that's quite unlikely that we will let her off the hook so easily!" said Ginny, pondering through her list of punishments.

"Oh Ginny, don't be so hard on her. _You _would have done that when _you_ were young if you had an Invisibility Cloak too!" laughed Harry, though secretly he thought that Lily should be punished a little harder than a grounding.

Normal 0 false false false EN-US ZH-CN X-NONE

That night, everyone in Hogwarts knew about Lily Potter being there, underage and everything. James and Al looked pointedly away and left Lily to sit with Rose.

"Why are they all staring at me?" whispered Lily nervously.

"It's because you're here!" said Rose.

Lily, dressed in Rose's spare robes, was looking at the floor. Here she was, 9 years old, eager to join Hogwarts in 2 years, and she wasn't enjoying herself.

Normal 0 false false false EN-US ZH-CN X-NONE

Professor McGonagall woke Lily up early in the morning. Lily, who was sleeping on a squashy couch, looked up groggily and muttered "What time is it?"

Professor McGonagall paid no attention and spoke to Lily at high speed and stern tones.

"Lily Potter. After speaking to your parents and a lot of discussing, we have decided on your _punishment_." She started, emphasizing the word 'punishment'.

"Lily, you will work in the kitchens with the house elves. They require you to clean the Gryffindor tower every night, and help with the cooking. You also shall help Hagrid as a gamekeeper's assistant. However," she added as Lily grimaced, "However, you shall have my permission to join feasts, watch Quidditch, and you will be allowed a comfier bed than…" she her wand over the couch "… this."

The couch bunked Lily off, causing Lily to fly a few feet in the air, but land softly on a bed not unlike the one Rose slept on.

"Thank you, professor!"

"Very well then, Potter. You may as well go down to your new jobs. Come with me."

Again, Lily was marched down floor after floor, but this time in front of a large portrait portraying a bowl of fruits. Professor McGonagall tickled the pear, and when the pear giggled, stepped through the doorway.

"Attention all elves!"

All the elves drew themselves away from what they were doing, casting some sort of freezing charm over the food (so they wouldn't burn), and stood neatly in 5 rows in front of the professor.

"This is your new assistant. She will clean the Gryffindor tower this term. She will also help you through cooking. Please allow her to have a break through lunch to help the gamekeeper."

The elves nodded vigorously and Lily was left with them to watch Professor McGonagall go back out to the great hall.

"Well… um… hi!" Lily tried to be cheerful.

"We must get to work, miss! The breakfast is soon due out on the tables! Please wash your hands and help us with the bread!" the elf who seemed to be chief squeaked.

Lily was not new to baking, and eagerly followed the elves through their preparations.

"Maybe I'm gonna enjoy this place after all!" She thought happily.


End file.
